mad_scientistfandomcom-20200214-history
The laboratory
The Lab is a key feature and a very important room it is were you macinations come to be were you toil on your latest project and were you invent your latest invention for the good of man kind or the good of your kind. Rules of the Lab Rule #1- Always wear your lab coat in the Lab along with your thick black goggles and gloves (the boots are opcional), but you don't have to have the coat buttoned up. Rule #2- You are the boss, remember you can work on what ever you want, you are without peer, if you want a hover whale you make a hover whale and the other people in the room either help you or get out. Rule #3- Have all of the science posters, Periodic Table s, electromagnetic spectrum and human anatomy modles everything you can think of to help you remember the basics. Rule #4- Ignore the rules, it may be contradictory but as a Mad Scientist we go against (most of the time) the rules of sociaty and the ethics people think are correct, its your experiment you do it your way. The Look of the Lab It all depends on what your working on such as, if your working on robotics have lots of scrap metal and robot part around for when you need them or have part stuck to the cieling, some more examples are: *Genetics/ molecular biology/ biology/ Chemistry- With this it could be clonning, creating Chimera or other animal hybrids, improving animal abilities/ improving humanity through animal abilities. The look of this kind of Lab should have massive tubes for housing your not yet finished experiments, has glowing effervescent test tubes and has all of the advanced biology and chemistry equipment and has doors leading to the Biology Based Rooms and Chemistry Based Rooms. Mad pic 3.gif|Your future Mad pic 8.jpg|We have to have some sex appeal, oh and she's an animal/ human hybrid Mad pic 10.png|Chemistry the Mad Scientist breed and butter... WAHAHAHAHA!! *Robotics/ Electrical engineering/ Ray Guns- For the Mad Scientist that works on electricity and robotics it would be best to have lots of metal around including robot parts as well as tesla coils and ray guns mounted on the walls. You could do lots with this kind of Lab including making new electrical equipment, improving the ray gun and working on a lightning summoner. Mad pic 4.jpg|Lightning in a small machine, it's not dangerous but it does look dangerous Mad pic 5.jpg|Robots they are comming Mad pic 6.jpg|The ray gun is for gentlemen only How about we mix up some diciplines: Robotics/ Biology/ Ray Guns- The look of this lab will have a tarped construction table, Brains in jars, electronical organs, a 3D printer and lots of animal parts/ bodies that are missing organs. This Lab would be used for Cyborgs, making new kinds of organs or giving your minions Ray Gun arm attachments. Mad pic 11.jpg|Cyborg Bear vs cyborg what will happen next Mad pic 12.jpg|This monkey is controlling the arm with its brain power, cool right